


【诡段】误（abo）

by yiimii



Category: soul at stake
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiimii/pseuds/yiimii





	【诡段】误（abo）

【诡段】误

 

●R18注意（第一次开车，还请谅解），设定为abo。  
●文中「乾元」「中庸」「坤泽」的名称出自LOFTER： @一握灰 ，带入便为「Alpha」「Beta」「Omega」，是作者之前在自己待的另一个坑里看到的设定然后去查的，原创者已开放名称使用授权。本文中「雨露期」即为「发情期」，「落印」即为「标记」。因为个人文风有点奇怪以及考虑到文中背景问题，就改成这种颇具古代气息的名称了。  
●是经过原作者 @Anait Hailey 的同意做出的改文（应该是这么叫吧，就是拿自己的文风再重写一遍），但因着作者主观上对两人性格的理解有异，文中诡王与长发的性格会与原文有所不同。  
●可看做是《败局》那篇的另一结局延伸，且和作者之前画的两篇条漫都能连起来。  
●由于作者本人文字功底薄弱，两人对话之间那种针锋相对的感觉没有描写到位，十分抱歉。  
●自设多，人物ooc有，敬请注意。  
●与原文不同的一点就是我这个是完全原游戏背景设定，除了abo外没有做出其他改动。  
●求别当成逆的看，谢谢合作，谢谢合作，谢谢合作(=′ー`) 

 

各个牌座剩余点数均不超过三，段长发轻轻呼了口气，转身欲走。身上略有些热，他抹了把额上的汗，没有多想。  
刚到门口，一道寒光闪过，诡王出现在旁侧，压低身子挥出短刃。两边路被隔扇阻住不便闪开攻击；而若是朝前躲避，因挥刀高度偏低，决计会被砍伤；只有向后，还兴许有全身而退的机会。  
凛冽刀锋向他袭来，段长发不敢耽搁，立即做出决定，右手撑地，身体极力后仰躲过第一刀，又赶忙借力一滚避过回劈的第二刀。  
还没来得及站稳，诡王又逼至身前。他出刀极快，段长发连连躲闪，刚侧身挪了几步便瞟见脚边一道寒光，忙将步子迈大了些跨过那里。  
不防诡王又来一刀。段长发正欲再闪，脚下却忽地一软，竟是差点倒在那捕兽夹子上。好在他落地瞬间用手撑了一下，并未触动机关，逃过一劫。  
这人怎么每次都使些阴损招数。  
差点被夹伤脚腕，段长发狼狈地躲了过去，头上的帽子滚落在地上沾了灰尘，他却没空去捡。因他已经发现了自己身体的异状－－内部发热身体虚软，分明是雨露期来临的征兆。  
怎么可能？！  
段长发瞬间变了脸色，前些日子已用药物压制过了，绝对无可能这么快就反复。他也是算好时机才敢前来参加赌局的，可如今这种情况却是在他意料之外。  
就在他失神的片刻，诡王已将他所有路线堵死。战场上一瞬间都可能局势反转，更别说段长发因着雨露期至如今也已不剩多少气力。他失了先机，无路可走，只能不断后退。  
诡王嗅觉敏锐，早已闻到空气中弥漫开的不正常橘香。他步伐优雅从容，一点点将段长发逼到身后的墙角处。  
“你之前曾说，你是「中庸」。”低沉的声音不紧不慢地响起，其中暗藏的意味却已容不得段长发去探究了。再次向后半步便碰到了冰冷的墙壁，有些虚软的身体暂时找到了支撑，他靠墙努力稳住身形，极力压抑着喘息。  
赌局中的「鬼」本就不是活人，可他究竟是哪里得来的消息？！若是赌局的主人特意告知……这双方的信息未免也太不对等了些。  
段长发心中一震，防备更甚，但身体却不由自主想要瘫软下去，他只能紧贴了身后泛着凉意的墙壁来暂缓发作的速度。段长发不禁暗恨坤泽体质特殊，在雨露期时更是弱柳扶风般毫无战斗力。他打起精神，极力应对。  
“……您贵为王爷，心中所想大多均可实现，又怎会知晓这世上常有情非得已之事。”  
“「情非得已」……？”诡王眼中划过一道不明意味的光芒，快到让段长发几乎来不及察觉，很快，略带冷意的声音再次响起，“朝堂之上，此类事情俯拾皆是。你这点，还算不得什么。”  
段长发咬牙，拿国事与私事相比，孰轻孰重一目了然，他心中也有数。自己本不是那大公无私的性子，在没有触及底线的前提下多为自己谋划些也是正常的。可这人又不是自小以贫民身份长大，生来便高高在上怎会懂得他的苦处，又如何得知若是地位低下的坤泽，身份暴露后会是什么下场！  
心知自己因雨露期的原因思维不较以往清晰，竟是在这可笑的地方多想。段长发不愿再与诡王争执，努力调转话头。  
“王爷来此是为了取在下性命吧，又何苦多费口舌，直接一刀砍了便是。”  
“……确实，「亲手斩断」是最快捷的方法。”诡王喟叹一声，其中带着微不可查的落寞，“可本王终是不似皇兄那般……”  
“那您……”  
清冽的竹香以强硬的姿态侵袭入这一室柑香内，让段长发呼吸一窒，身体虚感更甚，即将出口的讽刺不得已顿了一下。  
这人居然是乾元！  
乾元主动放出气息会引发坤泽情潮更为猛烈的这种事，段长发绝不相信诡王能不知道－－这人分明是故意为之。  
他心中又惊又怒，两人本身身份敌对，却没想到诡王竟会对自己起了心思，而这次恰巧正逢自己进入雨露期，还是在赌局进行到紧要关头之时。  
如若真是这般，那之前他未曾对自己赶尽杀绝，似乎也可说得通了……  
那么现在，究竟是对他的试探……还是胜者对败者不屑一顾的玩弄？  
毫无预兆地，诡王忽然凑近，还向着段长发伸出手去，那苍白泛青的指尖正碰上他散落的发丝。  
“请王爷自重！”  
段长发大惊，急急向后靠紧，又赶忙用手阻拦。下意识的推拒却不小心失了分寸，指尖生生将那人面上覆着的一层薄纸刮了几道下来。  
碎落的纸屑晃晃悠悠飘落。诡王愣了愣，倒也不恼，仅用手轻轻一拂，那阻隔视线的纸便已然消失不见，露出他俊朗的眉眼来。  
眼见诡王的面容露出，段长发仅仅是僵了一瞬，便又恢复了常态。毕竟他也并非贪恋美色之人，怎会被一副容貌摄去心神。他定了定神，努力维持平静的语气。  
“……王爷这是何意？”  
诡王没有接着他的话题，反而另说了一句：“「坤泽」在雨露期时会发生什么，不用本王提醒你吧？”  
若是没有药物压制，坤泽自然会被乾元落印，从此成为一个「附庸」。当然，如果雨露期内并无任何一位乾元与坤泽交欢，坤泽最终即使勉力撑过，身体也会受到极大损伤。  
若不是因这种极其弱势的地位，他又何苦死死隐瞒身份。  
段长发抿紧唇不说话，强忍热意，眉间一道深痕。  
“需要我帮忙吗，我是「乾元」。”  
剑眉轻挑，诡王似笑非笑看着段长发，待在原地未动，却无形之中给人一种压迫感。  
“……在下的事情，还用不着您费心……请回吧。”  
留意到面前人自称的改变，段长发指尖狠狠抠住身后的墙壁，努力直起身子与诡王对视。但即使再怎么掩饰，那愈加不稳的声线与脸上渐渐泛起的潮红还是暴露了他此时的窘境。  
“……「请回」……吗？”诡王唇角微勾，似是在咀嚼那一句中的内容，可还没等段长发松一口气，那人便又将话题绕了回来，“可是，你真的确定……能在不用我帮忙的情况下走出去么？”  
缭绕两人鼻尖的气味越发浓郁，段长发死死咬住下唇，这次雨露期来得蹊跷又迅猛，如若自己在这一时半刻寻不到解决之法，那汹涌而来的欲必定会使他失了神智，变为只知寻求欢愉的怪物。  
到时候……只怕他的境遇会更加难过。此处并无药物，而坤泽雨露期凭借自身意志强制压抑会导致一定程度的心智受损，如若真到了那般，他还怎能得以脱身继续进行赌局？  
但要让他就这般雌伏于几近「仇敌」的人身下，又叫他如何甘心……三位同伴相继身陨，独留他一个又不是便于他心安理得地与那人行那苟且之事。想起之前丁大力舍命救助的事情，段长发心中有愧，更是难以释怀。  
诡王见他不做声，面上也未见有什么不悦。他垂手而立，俯视已经支持不住半跪于地面的段长发，心知他再坚持不了多久了。  
这人那般聪明，必会明白，什么才是于他最有利的选择。  
身体内一阵火热，脑中也逐渐混沌起来。原本较为宽敞的室内因着愈发浓烈的柑橘气息而显得逼仄，引人呼吸不畅。段长发攥紧拳，修剪整齐的指甲深深嵌入手心。  
不可因一时意气用事，而自断后路。  
哪怕是虚与委蛇也好，只要熬过这一场，才能有继续的机会。之后……赌局结束后，再去向他们请罪罢。  
暗暗咬牙，段长发终是下定了决心。修长的手指抚上盘扣，略带颤抖地解开靠上的几枚扣子。他定定看着诡王，不闪不避。  
“……如果这是王爷愿意看到的，那么在下……自当……用心侍奉。”  
最后几个字里的咬牙切齿，只有段长发自己知道。这阳谋，只要他决意继续进行赌局，便是必然要应下的。  
毕竟，他没得选择。  
“好罢，那便遂了你的意。”看着他这幅作态，虽说自己的目的也达到了，但诡王总觉得心里有点不舒服，脸色更是冷了几分。  
他向前几步捏住段长发的下巴让他抬起脸来，只见段长发目光平静，但潮红的脸色与泛着高温的身体表明他此时并不好受。  
他双膝跪地，两手撑在身前，眼睫低垂，做出乖顺的姿态。  
这时候倒还真有那么点样子了。  
诡王瞧了瞧他那谦恭的模样，觉得舒坦了点，抬手奖赏似的揉了揉他的头顶。  
段长发因他如爱抚宠物一般的行为嘴角抽动，不过既然诡王乐意，段长发也没法多说什么，只得默默受了。  
勉为其难帮他宽了下衣，诡王也不在意这举动是否符合自己的身份，只看着段长发的表情，觉着分外有趣。  
段长发耳侧发丝散乱，有些已被渗出的汗水打湿。他被抵在墙面上，一条腿被折至胸前，露出光裸的下身。  
只见那人依旧着装整齐，只自己半身赤裸着。段长发不禁觉得有些难堪，稍稍缩了下身子。但对他来说这本身便是场你情我愿的交易罢了，在意这个也实在没什么意义，反倒显得自己矫情，于是他想了想便也干脆放开不管了，权当自己是一具尸体般任由诡王打量，即使被摸摸掐掐也没做出什么太大反应。  
诡王之前既然身为王爷，府中自然是有姬妾侍奉的，那床笫之事也不必他操心，都有专人准备好。看到段长发身子僵硬一点没有柔顺的味道，诡王不禁有些气恼地屈起食指在他额头上敲了一下。  
“这便是你的「用心侍奉」？”  
段长发让他弄得一懵，过了一会儿才在那人不耐的眼神中回答道：“……王爷，在下可不似那楼中的倌人，没法子对您曲意逢迎。”  
即便如此情况下，他也是做不来那迎合之态的，不去反抗已是他做出的最大退让。伪装又如何？彼此都心知肚明两人间没有那一丝一毫的真心实意，还为何惺惺作态呢。  
只是徒增笑料罢了。  
诡王默然，便也不再多说什么，直接挺身进入。  
“－－！”段长发死死咬住牙关忍受下身猛然被撑至极限的异样，所幸因坤泽雨露期体质特殊，他并未受伤，可那种饱涨感还是很不好受的。也因着这一时期的缘故，在一段时间后，内里适应了那物的存在，竟变得愈发渴求起来。  
诡王察觉了身下人深处的热情，挑眉笑道：“人没有办法抗拒自己的欲望，对吧？”  
“哈……人不都是这样的吗？……趋利避害。”段长发喘着气，脸颊上添了红晕，嘴角带着一抹嘲讽的笑意，“王爷若是看够了在下的笑话，便请少言几句罢。”  
“你这人怎么总是如此嘴硬，向本王服个软就这般困难么？”诡王把脸一板，掐住段长发的腰又狠狠往里顶了几下。  
段长发深深吸了口气，把即将吐出的呻吟硬咽了回去，才不急不缓地回答。  
“……总归不过是您暂时发泄的玩意儿罢了，您也不必在在下身上花太多心思。”  
诡王心中暗恼，身下更是不留情面，越发使力地撞着他。  
此时雨露期发作几近高峰，不久前那些痛楚化作酥麻冲刷着疲倦的坤泽。头变得昏沉，身体自发要寻求更多的欢愉。地砖也早已被两人温热起来，再显不出半点作用。段长发急忙咬了下舌尖，试图用疼痛让自己清醒过来。  
……不可以沉迷于这种事情，绝对不行。  
诡王不知怎么发现了他的意图，直接右手死死掐住了段长发的脸颊，让他连牙关都合不住。  
目的尚未达成，自己如何会寻死。  
段长发心中讽笑，心知诡王大抵是误会了，也不做解释，就闭了眼任由他动作，只在脑中努力让那句警告一遍遍回响，以此来保持自己已为数不多的理智。  
数不清过了多久，被压在桌案上的段长发只觉身体疲惫不堪，思维都好似静止了一般。已不知是泄身几次，那点理智也在似乎永无尽头的撞击中飘然远去，只留下一具茫然无措在欲海沉浮的躯壳。  
看到段长发几乎完全丧失了抵抗的力气，只能任他揉搓，诡王这才放开掐着他的右手。段长发立刻无力地瘫倒在桌沿，略有苍白的脸上几个通红的指印分外显眼。  
“现在却是不再说些什么了么？”  
诡王把手指伸入段长发微张的口中，搅拌着无力的舌。看那人嗓音含混连一句反驳的话也说不出来，才略有满意地收了手，把他腰一抬，又将物件送了进去。  
“求、求你……我……受不住了……”  
已然朦胧的意识让段长发控制不住自己的言语，不由自主吐露出的些许求饶却并没有换来诡王的怜惜。敏感之处被一次次撞击，终于让意识模糊的他泄出些哭音。  
破碎的呻吟低低回荡在室内，案上的烛火闪了几瞬，归于一片沉寂，半干的烛泪在边缘凝固。  
窗外风声渐止。

这是噩梦吧……这一切都是噩梦吧……  
「人没有办法抗拒自己的欲望，对吧？」  
段长发猛然惊醒，背后冷汗涔涔。感受到身体内部的不适，他心知这些都是发生过的，是无可逃避的事实。  
这是自己选择的结果，他会毫无怨言地接受。而且，依着当时的情况，即使再来一次，他也会做出同样的决定。  
脑中思绪转过仅是短短一瞬。段长发很快冷静下来，他瞧见自己正躺在那间极熟悉的花园西侧的屋子里，衣物都还完好地穿在自己身上，帽子也被放在一旁。  
旁边传来熟悉的声音：“你醒了？”  
“诡王……？”段长发双眼不自觉地睁大了些。他向左偏了偏头，就看到诡王正坐在旁边一张木凳上看他，脸上还带着浅笑。  
这人怎么还没走？  
段长发强忍着身上的酸软与颈后落印的刺痛，皮笑肉不笑地问道：“王爷仍在此处逗留，可是有什么要事？”  
雨露期因昨日的承欢已然度过，还留在这里莫不是起了什么旁的心思要与他合作？若是「鬼」掌握的信息确实更多，他说不定还可以趁此钻些空子。  
总不能是那些情情爱爱的事情罢，那也太荒谬了。仅是一日的时间，连丝毫基础都没有，从哪里得来的感情。昨日也应是那人一时起意罢了。  
何况……他早就不相信这些东西了。  
似是想起了什么，段长发神色黯了黯，又很快调整过来。  
“……若是我愿意，赌局可以强制终止。到那时，我可以带你出去。”  
诡王还真没想到那处去。孤独久了自然心里也有那么些希望他人作陪的意思，而诡王确实是对这个人有些兴趣，又恰好发现他「坤泽」的身份，落印之后自然是想把人带在身边的。  
“王爷这是把在下当什么了。”  
您的娈宠吗？  
段长发深深压下怒意，没把后半句说出来。  
“在下若是跟着您退出赌局，便是「不战而降」了吧？那样，在下的那些友人还如何能复生？”  
“自然是不能的，可你管他们做甚。”诡王虽知他有重情的时候，却也不想他竟对那几人的生死执着至此。  
“那便是了，在下不会放弃的。”  
“坤泽已承云雨，你若不跟了我，还能去哪？”诡王敛了笑，双目沉沉。  
“即便是落了印又如何？人心是最难把控的东西。王爷，你失算了。”昨日使用过度的嗓子还有些嘶哑，段长发低低咳了几声，眉眼间带着嘲讽，“此次……不过是各取所需罢了。”  
听懂他话中未尽之意，诡王面色黑沉如墨，一挥衣袖便大步迈出了门，竟是连传送都忘了。  
段长发眯眼看他离开，便立刻撑起身拿过帽子扣在头上，朝着相反的方向走去。  
动作要尽量加快些，乾元对拥有自己气息的坤泽的感应更为敏锐，他绝对不能再被发现了……即使诡王目前对他没有杀心。  
这场赌局，他不能输，也输不起。

 

-END-

 

诡王：我给你送来了活命的机会，你接还是不接？  
段长发：……接。


End file.
